<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A moment in the snow by com_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956780">A moment in the snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st'>com_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Snowball Fight, clexa baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been ambushed!" Lexa says as she pulls Clarke's hands from her and turns around to face the other woman. "And by my own houmon!"<br/>"I'm sorry!" Clarke says. "But, I wasn't the only one involved in this."<br/>"Is that so?" Lexa asks as she turns towards her daughter. "Have you been plotting against your Heda?"</p><p>or</p><p>The one where:<br/>Clarke and Lexa share a moment with their daughter Rhea in the last snow of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A moment in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun sparkles in the white snow of Polis, and the stomping of a small pair of boots breaks the day's white, absolute lull.</p><p>Rhea busies herself to packing and pressing the snow to build a fort, gathering the stuff on their cloaks to better throw it on their growing pile. As dutiful as the Polis merchants on a workday. </p><p>
  <em> It makes Lexa smile.  </em>
</p><p>Winter is about to fade, the shortened days close to an end. And the commander wants to make sure that her daughter has a good day in the snow before that happens.</p><p>Lexa has cleared her entire afternoon to spend time with the little girl, well aware that she hadn't been as good a mother as she should. The clans have been agitated for the past few months, ambassadors increasingly demanding. And a fear that she thought she would never feel again hung over her head.</p><p>
  <em> War. </em>
</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to play with the sled aunt Raven made? That doesn't look much fun." Lexa suggests, slightly amused by their hard work.</p><p>"No." Rhea answers, not taking her green eyes off the task at hand. "I'm trying to build a castle, Nomon."</p><p>"Oh. I suppose I should help you then," Lexa says whit a smile on her face, grabbing a handful of snow and following carefully Rhea directions on where to place it. </p><p>They work in companionable silence for a few minutes, the snow starting to take a considerable height when Rhea speaks up.</p><p>"Nomon?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Mommy said you're too busy, so you don't have time for us," Rhea says, kicking a rock, her eyes downcast. "Are your ambassadors more important than us?"</p><p>Lexa chokes on her daughter's question, not knowing what to do for a minute.</p><p>"Well," She takes a deep breath and kneels down to Rhea level, "I'll have you know, you two are my world. You and your mother. Nothing is more important for me than you two." Lexa makes sure that Rhea is looking at her eyes as she says these words.</p><p>"The ambassadors are just giving me more trouble than ever, acting like goufas. So nomon is out of time, but I swear to you that if I could, I would spend every day, every possible moment with you."</p><p>"You swear?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>
  <em> And with this, Rhea's face brightens at her nomon words. </em>
</p><p>"But what about aunt Anya?" </p><p>"What about her?" Lexa asks, trying and failing to hide a smile. Already imagining the daughter's question.</p><p>"She is a goufa too?" the girl asks, laughing. Imagining her aunt acting like a child.</p><p>"She is," Lexa answers with a smile, and Rhea can't contain her laughs.</p><p>"Let me tell you another thing. You're my daughter, and I trust you more than the ambassadors. Even more than your aunt." Rhea's eyes widen with the statement.</p><p>"They are more goufas than you, my little pauna." Lexa assure, pulling Rhea cape tighter around her small shoulders to ward off the chill. </p><p>The little girl smiles before dashing off once more, restless in the odd chance she gets to play outside. </p><p>"Be careful, ai yongon." </p><p>***</p><p>Clarke sees them in the distance, near the edge of the woods, working hard at what seems like several mountains of snow. She trays to walk to them without their notice, but Rhea sees her mommy when the blonde woman is still a little away. The little girl hurries to wave at her, but Clarke raises a finger to her mouth, so Rhea knows to keep quiet. Then she points to Lexa, who has her back to her. Rhea nods, and she raises her own finger to her lips as well. </p><p>Clarke laughs as that the little girl's action would not help at all, but thankfully Lexa is concentrated on their snow building and not looking at them. And when the commander stands up, Clarke makes the best of it by running the small distance that separates them.</p><p>"Hey!" Clarke says as she jumps Lexa from behind, her cold hands covering her eyes. Lexa lets out a rather un-Kingly sound as the blonde manage to startle her, and their daughter burst out laughing.</p><p>"I've been ambushed!" Lexa says as she pulls Clarke's hands from her eyes and turns around to face the other woman. "And by my own houmon!"</p><p>When Lexa start walks toward her, Clarke screams. Her feet tangle on the snown, failing her in the retreat. But Lexa's hands reach for her waist just in time, and she holds the blonde steady and keeps her from falling into the snow.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Clarke says when she laughs. "I just couldn't help it. But…I'll have you know, I wasn't the only one involved in this particular plot."</p><p>"Is that so?" Lexa asks, getting her wife meaning. And turns towards her daughter. "Have you been plotting against your Heda?" </p><p>
  <em>Rhea's eyes are wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl can't lie. </em>
</p><p>"You leave me no option now." Says Lexa letting Clarke, and crouches down, gathering some snow into a ball.</p><p>And by the time Clarke yells, "Run!" Rhea has already launched the first snowball to Lexa.</p><p>And then the girl ran away laughing, stopping only to pick up snow and throw it back at her nomon. She returns every few seconds, trying to hit her target, but clearly running towards their little snow fort for cover. </p><p>"I'll hold her back!" Clarke screams to the girl, gathering snow and throwing it at Lexa, it hits the brunette jacket, and Lexa turns around to look at the other woman, almost disbelievingly. </p><p>Clarke grin, and have another ball at the ready and throw it, where it hits Lexa square in the head.</p><p>"Ops!" Clarke really hadn't meant to hit her there. </p><p>Snow is now piled on top of Lexa's head, falling into her face. Clarke can see Rhea stop as well once she realizes what happened, holding back her laughter from her nomon appearance. </p><p>Lexa slowly and methodically wipes the offending snow off her face. </p><p>
  <em> Her expression was unreadable.  </em>
</p><p>That is until a mischievous smile starts to form as she walks toward Clarke, ever so slowly.</p><p>"Mommy, run!" Rhea yells, and Clarke turns around, moving as fast as she can. </p><p>Not even the snowballs that Rhea launches at Lexa back are enough to deter the commander, though. And soon enough, Clarke scream as Lexa grabs her from behind by the waist, pulling her up.</p><p>"No! Leave her!" Rhea pleads with her nomom, holding onto her arm and pulling. And Clarke uses the momentum to free herself of Lexa's arms, and as Lexa tries to step back, she goes crashing to the ground, taking the girl with her.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Clarke asks them, laughing. But she doesn't think they hear her at all. Rhea has one of Lexa's arms pinned to the floor, and she pretends to struggle against her.</p><p>Clarke knows Lexa is strong enough to shake the girl off quite easily. And the sight warms her heart.</p><p>"Help me, mommy! She'll get away!" Rhea yells, and Clarke decides to push her luck.</p><p>***</p><p>Clarke wonders what people would think if they saw their Heda and Hedatu playing in the snow like goufas. But she doesn't really care as she kneels down as well, pressing her hands on Lexa's chest, pushing her down.  After a moment, Lexa finally stops moving, apparently no match for then, although she wasn't using all of her strength.</p><p>"All right, all right. I give. I'm defeated." Lexa says, out of breath. The girl leaves her to be then, happy in their victory. And Lexa stands up, taking Clarke with her. </p><p>"Unbelievable." Lexa mutter under her breath, as Clarke helps her shake the snow off her clothes.</p><p>And Clarke only grins at her. The blonde woman knows that the commander knows that she is very aware that she can't get angry at any of her girls. </p><p>When she helps Lexa out as much as possible, Clarke turns and walks over to where Rhea is now focused. "What was my girl doing before I arrived?"</p><p>"Building a castle, mommy!" Rhea tells, excited to share her creation. "See, that will be the door, and we'll build stairs on the back to climb on the roof..."</p><p>"Oh, I can see that now," Clarke says, looking towards the structure made of snow.</p><p>"Will you help us?" The girl asks, and Clarke nods, ruffling her curly blond hair that reminds herself.</p><p>"Of course, but only for a little while. We need to get inside before it gets dark." She tells, and Rhea nods impatiently, before running off to enjoy the last of the snow this year.</p><p>***</p><p>A moment later, a familiar set of arms come around Clarke, and she leans back into Lexa's chest. The embrace, protecting Clarke from the slight wind that blows. </p><p>They watch their little girl play as she works hard at digging a door.</p><p>"Don't let her go in there, we'll have to dig her out," Clarke tells Lexa under a breath, careful that the girl doesn't hear her. </p><p>"Ok. But don't think I forget what you did...you'll pay for that stunt later." Lexa whispers in Clarke's ear, sending chills down on the blonde spine. </p><p>Clarke bites back a smile. Lexa braids are now plastered to her head as the snow begins to melt. The sight is adorable, and she can't help herself as she turns to kiss her.</p><p>"You're not helping me!" Rhea's voice interrupts the two women, and they laugh.</p><p>"Later," Clarke tells Lexa, before grabbing her hand and walking to where their daughter is, intent on building the best snow castle there ever was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>